


The Ocean's Calling

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, bc chenle is a dolphin?, chenle wants to swim, talking dolphins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “Wow! This is amazing! How could anyone ever hate this?” The ocean was so peaceful and relaxing. It also made Chenle feel so much more powerful. The rush of the waves beckoning to every whisk and call he makes was a new sensation. “Why haven’t I come more often?”Alternatively: Chenle goes swimming in the ocean for the first time, despite being the son of Poseidon.





	The Ocean's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda forgot about this, so I will post the rest of the series pretty soon. Sorry for taking so long!  
> -Sarah <3

A month had passed since Chenle had arrived at camp. Nothing much had changed since then. One quest was given out, CTF was played every other day to keep campers busy, and no new campers came were recruited. To say Chenle was bored would be an understatement. He was _extremely_ bored.

 

The son of Poseidon was trying to find something to do. He wasn’t allowed to leave for another month, via Mr. P and Minseok’s requirements of the new campers, so he had to find something to do at camp.

 

“Sungie! I’m bored!” whined Chenle to his closest friend there. Chenle at first didn’t want to be friends with a baby, but when he got to camp, he realized he was the second youngest. Therefore, he was always teamed up with him during battle practice and activities. “Help meeeeee!”

 

Chenle had crawled  over the seat he was sitting on to get to Jisung and shake him, in a poor attempt to wake the younger boy. “You call me the baby…” mumbled Jisung before shoving Chenle off the chair and onto the floor. Chenle glared at him but made no motion to get up. “I don’t know. Go rock climbing or practice shooting. Or even go swimming or running.”

 

“Swimming? Where?” Jisung looked at him dumbfounded that the older boy had been there an entire month and didn’t even realize there was a whole ocean next to them. “I love swimming! Where’s the pool?”

 

“You aren’t serious, right?” Chenle looked confused. “The camp is literally next to the ocean.”

 

Chenle laughed at the realization. “I’ve never swam in the ocean before. My older brother hates the ocean, so he would never drive me to the beach.”

 

“And it hasn’t been calling for you to go and try?”

 

“I mean now that you say it…” Jisung laughed and pushed Chenle in the direction of the water. “Do you want to join me?”

 

Jisung shook his head. “Dad hates the water. A little less than the sky, but swimming is not my thing. But it is-”

 

The son of Poseidon laughed, cutting off the younger boy. “I’m guessing raising the dead is?” Jisung lightly shoved Chenle and waved him away. Chenle began his trek to the ocean. It wasn’t a long one, but he did stop by his cabin to grab his swim trunks (which were light yellow with little dolphins on it).

 

When the ocean came into view, Chenle felt it as if it was apart of him. He craved the feeling. _How could Yanan hate this? This feels amazing!_ The son of Poseidon didn’t even hesitate to run and jump into the ocean. He dove under the waves and stayed under for a while. Since he could breath underwater, why would he ever resurface?

 

 _“Wow! This is amazing! How could anyone ever hate this?”_ The ocean was so peaceful and relaxing. It also made Chenle feel so much more powerful. The rush of the waves beckoning to every whisk and call he makes was a new sensation. _“Why haven’t I come more often?”_

 

 _“What? You’re telling me there are people that hate this?”_ One voice said that Chenle couldn’t pinpoint the direction on which it came from.

 

 _“I don’t believe you! No one could hate our ocean,”_ said another voice. Chenle also didn’t recognize who was talking to him.

 

 _“You guys are all biased,”_ said a third voice, who Chenle realized he recognized, but couldn’t pinpoint why. _“The ocean is great and all, but the land is still the way to go.”_

 

 _“Don’t be such a downer. You humans don’t appreciate the art of the water enough. The ocean is friendly to everyone,”_ said a forth.

 

_“Not to those Zeus and Hades kids. Dad can’t stand them.”_

 

_“I can’t stand… them.”_

 

 _“Wait guys…”_ the voice that seemily was in charge, the third voice, paused. _“Someone is there.”_

 

_“Well no shit. How else would this conversation start?”_

 

_“I came out here to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now.”_

 

_“Boss, shut up.”_

 

Chenle frozen from looking around to find the voice. Was he considered an intruder?

 

 _“Of course someone is there! But he can’t understand us, right Boss?”_ Chenle pretended to be less involved in the conversation. The boss didn’t reply, leaving the others up to question the situation more. Chenle was still left in the dark on what exactly was going on.

 

_“Boss? No one should be able to do that.”_

 

 _“Kid, can you hear us?”_ Chenle, now slightly worried on what that meant, nodded his head. _“Shit. I thought Minseok was the only one who could hear us.”_ Chenle couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the mention of his older half-brother. Minseok was just a pest.

 

_“Hey! What do you mean by that? I’m special!”_

 

 _“Yeah, and after today, less special.”_ A splashing noise came from Chenle’s left and he turned to face it. He still couldn’t see anything, so he went back to the surface. _I just realized. All those voices were speaking to me in my head. I’m going crazy._

 

_“No you aren’t.”_

 

 _“I most definitely am. There are voices but no one there.”_ A splash came from the water in front of Chenle. And to the right of him, to the left of him, and from behind. The sight that laid all around him just confused him more. _“And now I’m seeing things!”_

 

 _“No you aren’t.”_ It was the second voice from before that spoke to him in the front.

 

 _“I am most definitely not talking to dolphins!”_ Every single voice that was in Chenle’s head was a dolphin.

 

“I heard that! I am not a dolphin! I’m your brother!” Oh, Chenle forgot _him._ Oops. Essentially another animal though.

 

“I don’t know if I should be weirded out by this or what.”

 

_“Well, you certainly aren’t weird. We’re just your friendly dolphin friends!”_

 

_“I mean, he is weird because he can communicate with us…”_

 

_“Oh shut up. Can I call you boss?”_

 

 _“Hey! That’s my nickname!”_ And back to annoying voice. Minseok. Chenle rolled his eyes and nodded his head, just to piss off his brother.

 

 _“Yay! A better boss!”_ Minseok glared at dolphin number one, but said nothing. He turned towards Chenle to talk to him, but Chenle had already swam away.

 

“Sure whatever you dolphins want. But I’m out of here.” Chenle climbed out of the water and wished himself dry, a trick he learned from swim practice.

 

“Chenle come back! Play with your brother!” Chenle began running away from the beach.

 

Finding Jisung in a crowd of bored people wasn’t super hard and it didn’t take much for the younger son of Poseidon to find him. “You did not tell me Minseok would be swimming!” Chenle had grabbed Jisung from the floor where he was sitting and was shaking him.

 

Jisung laughed. “I was going to warn you, but you looked so happy and cute at finally finding something to do.”

 

Chenle blushed, making him forget why he was ever mad at Jisung. “Shut up.”

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“Just shut up…”


End file.
